


Volume V: Rodney/John

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, One Sentence Story, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence Tumblr prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt: Mercury in retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are included in chapter titles. Longer prompts will be in the chapter notes. Please enjoy, and feel free to prompt me at any time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt. Originally posted [here](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/147121383620/anonymous-prompted-stargate-atlantis-any)

The thing about it was, well, there had never been any proof in all those crack pot theories of “mercury in retrograde”, no point in remotely believing they might be true because common sense and science denied them at every pass–except it was true, and there was no denying the way the abandoned Ancient base on the planet affected the latent gene carriers and active ones alike, spreading unease and muddled thoughts with increasing ferocity the closer to the end it came, until Rodney really had no other choice but to admit that the clarity in the days after it was over made the agony of being within puddlejumper distance of the outpost during the city’s stay on Earth worth it, if for nothing else than the sense of home and safety and love he now recognized when it came to John Sheppard. 


	2. prompt: exhaustion, safety, love, care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [unwoundbobbin](http://unwoundbobbin.tumblr.com) on tumblr, originally posted [ here.](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/147121554865/unwoundbobbin-prompted-stargate-atlantis)

There wasn’t much that he cared about outside science and Jeannie, there never had been, probably never would be, but in the exhaustion of the days of the siege and the years that followed, there was only one person who he really felt safe around even in the height of danger and battle and war–and that was John, who seemed to love him even in the dark spaces that the others fled from, and that was John, who Rodney had always loved as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com)


End file.
